sc_forum_ifrfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Ideas Tournament
The Card Ideas Tournament, usually referred to as the CIT, is one of the first (and the biggest at the time of its creation) tournament of card ideas made by different forumers. It was made as a project of the IFR Lead Group and was hosted by it, under the direction of Pseudovalide. It is usually considered as the best of the 3 tournaments in the CIT Series. The CIT held a total of 41 ideas and was won by the Dragon Lancer, Archmage101's card and the Subforum Champion, over Night Witch (27 votes to 12). Summary Results Winner : Dragon Lancer, by Archmage101 Silver Rank (2nd) : Dark Witch / Sorceress, by Rockabye Bronze Rank (3rd) : The Yeti, by TheDankPrince Honorable Mention (4th) : Venomous Siblings, by NightmareX Judges There were 6 judges in the CIT : Pseudovalide, Zygarde123, Rockabye, Bluballoon, NightmareX and Archmage101. Hosts Hosted by the IFR Lead Group / Directed by Pseudovalide / Part of the CIT Series, as one of the 3 main events Organisation 41 ideas were registered 3 stages : Judging ; Group ; Direct Elimination Judging Stage : Judges rate ideas on multiple things such as balancing or layout. The average rating of each card determines its Judging Rank. Top 2 ideas by Judge Ratings skip the Group Stage and the Preliminary Round. Ideas from rank 3 to 27 are sent to the Group Stage. Ideas from rank 28 to 41 are eliminated. Group Stage : 25 ideas (Judging rank : 3 to 27) in a public poll. Community votes for its favorite ideas. Top 2 ideas in terms of votes skip the Preliminary Round. Ideas from Poll rank 3 to 10 are sent to the Preliminary Round. Ideas from Poll rank 11 to 25 are eliminated. Direct Elimination Stage : Multiple 1v1 rounds. Preliminary Round => Quarterfinals => Semifinals => (3rd Rank Fight) +The Final Preliminary Round : Ideas from Poll rank 3 to 10 are put in 1v1 matchups. The idea with the highest vote count in each matchup advances. Quarterfinals : The 4 ideas that skipped rounds (Top 2 Judging + Top 2 Group) and the 4 ideas that won the Preliminary Round are put in 1v1 matchups. The idea with the highest vote count in each matchup advances. Semifinals : The 4 ideas that won their previous matchup are sent in another round of 1v1 matchups. The idea with the highest vote count in each matchup advances to The Final. The idea with the lowest vote count in each matchup is sent to the 3rd Rank Fight. 3rd Rank Fight : 1v1 matchup between the ideas who lost their Semifinals matchup. The idea with the highest vote count wins the 3rd place on the tournament. The Final : 1v1 matchup between the ideas who won their Semifinals matchup. The idea with the highest vote count wins the tournament. Contestants Here is a list of the ideas registered for this tournament and the name of the user who made each idea. Legend : All ideas / Ideas that went at least to the Quarterfinals / Tournament Winner Rules Judging Stage : Only 1 idea could be entered by user. Group Stage : RULE #1 : You are allowed to vote for yourself.'' RULE #2 : Contestants have to vote for 2 or more ideas for their vote to be counted. RULE #3 : To prevent multiacc/cheating, Fresh Spawns votes won't be counted. Direct Elimination Stage : -For a vote to count, you must vote in the poll on all matchups for 1 idea -Any comment vote will not be counted -Any other type of vote will not be counted -Any change of vote will not be counted In case of a tie, Fresh Spawn votes will be removed. In case of another tie, best Judge Rating will pass. In case of ANOTHER tie, Trainee ratings will be removed. In case of A N O T H E R tie, judges will manually decide. Detailed Results Judging Stage https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/287366368792281088/292455713161084928/unknown.png Note that the Top 2 ideas skipped the Group Stage and the Preliminary Round. Judges' stats : https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/287366368792281088/292455752763703307/unknown.png Group Stage Note that 'Total votes' includes Fresh Spawn votes, which were not counted in the final ranking. Unfortunately, Pseudovalide lost the file with the real vote counts of each idea. Ideas in bold are the Top 2 ideas that skipped the Preliminary Round. Direct Elimination Results Note that ratings here are from the Challonge website (http://challonge.com/ifrlead_cardit) which contains the real votes (without Fresh Spawns) for all Direct Elimination rounds. Qualified ideas are in bold. Preliminary Round Assassin Goblin : 14 - '''18 : Flame Troll' Vortex Wizard : 19 - 12 : Sneaky Goblin Ninja : 14 - 17 : Denial Dark Witch : 21 - 12 : Goblin Warrior Quarterfinals Venomous Siblings : 17 - 7 : Flame Troll Dragon Lancer : 19 - 5 : Vortex Wizard Yeti : 15 - 9 : Denial Gladiator : 7 - 17 : Dark Witch Semifinals Venomous Siblings : 7 - 18 : Dragon Lancer Yeti : 14 - 15 : Dark Witch 3rd Rank Matchup Venomous Siblings : 15 - 24 : Yeti The Final Dragon Lancer : 27 - 12 : Dark Witch Trivia The first CIT is often seen as the best IFR tournament ever made, for multiple reasons :'' ''-Its winner is the Dragon Lancer, the card seen as the "Subforum Champion" -Judges were liked by a large part of the community -The tournament was handled very well and there was nearly no drama The first CIT is the only CIT where a judge won the tournament (Archmage101). The first CIT, surprisingly is not the shortest CIT in terms of duration. Its total duration, from Registrations to the Results, is 1 month and 9 days (March 1st - April 10th), while CIT2's is 1 month and 7 days (April 14th - May 21st), and CIT3's is 2 months and 13 days (May 30th - August 12th ; the longest by far). Category:CIT Series Category:I&FR Main